


when you wish

by TheAmazingTree



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingTree/pseuds/TheAmazingTree
Summary: It's way too late, (early?) for Dream to be spilling his guts to his best friend (crush), but here he is throwing sense and reason out the window just to maybe make him smile.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	when you wish

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little blurb that i just wrote at about 6 am with no sleep. The words just needed to be somewhere. Let me know if I should make this an actual story of any kind if you like it, for now it was just kind of a whim.
> 
> I've also never posted on ao3 before and boy am I terrified.

'I'm word vomitting', some distant part of Dream's brain recognized. Some bit of him that wasn't overtaken with that late night early morning feeling of being caught between worlds, between dreams and reality, and feeling like you can do anything. That part of his brain would have to wait.

Dream takes a moment to get his words sorted out, then says, "Sometimes I'm afraid that you're like the stars, all twinkling and shining while I'm light years away, but if I get too close I'll go up in flames."

"I think you'd technically die of radiation, really." George answers with a scoff.

"You know what I mean."

A silent moment passes between them.

"You think I twinkle?"

Dream takes a long, shaky breath. "George, you're radiant."

"You sap." George's voice is nothing but fond.

Even now, when Dream has no clue what he's spouting at five in the morning, he can hardly hold back a smile. "You love me, though."

"You wish." And he does. He wishes so hard, he think he might break.

"Maybe I'll wish on you, my star."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, lemme know if literally anyone wants to see this turned into something longer, for now it was really just me dipping my toe into the pools of ao3.
> 
> Feedback is super appreciated :]


End file.
